Vie et Mort d'une Poule
by Rational Madgirl
Summary: OS sur un personnage dont le sort est injustement ignoré de tous.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ceci est une courte histoire pour enfin donner la parole à ces petits animaux trop longtemps victimes de notre sadisme et pour leur dire que nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas être désolés de leur avoir fait subir tout ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Vie et mort de Rico le Coq de Cocorico**

J'avais souvent entendu parler de cela. Quand les anciens nous en parlaient, ils avaient toujours des trémolos dans le caquètement et les plumes qui leur tombaient.

Le célèbre Démon Vert de Cocorico, tortureur de volaille.

Nous autres, jeunes poussins que nous étions à l'époque, étions terrifiés par cette figure dont nos parents se servaient pour nous faire peur : « Retourne dans ton nid, où le Démon Vert viendra te chercher ! » qu'ils disaient.

Ça a marché pendant un temps. Et puis nous avons grandi. Nous nous sommes sentis bien stupides d'avoir osé croire à des histoires aussi invraisemblables que celles-ci. Nous avons ri des anciens qui s'affolaient à chaque fois qu'un enfant humain avait le malheur de porter un bonnet vert un peu trop pointu et s'envolaient sur les toits des maisons pour se mettre à l'abri. J'en ai honte aujourd'hui, mais je suis devenu le Coq-en-Pâte de Cocorico, plus haute distinction du Poulailler, en chantant haut et fort dès le lever du soleil à quel point nos anciens étaient des illuminés qu'il était temps de remplacer.

Et puis un beau jour, il est arrivé. J'étais sur le toit de la plus haute maison du village. Je l'ai vu y entrer par le chemin sud, celui qui se dessine entre les montagnes.

A vrai dire il ne payait pas de mine. Ce n'était qu'un petit humain chétif, aux oreilles pointues et tout de vert vêtu. Oh, bien sûr, il avait une épée, mais quel voyageur n'en a pas de nos jours ? Et puis, son bouclier n'était qu'un vulgaire couvercle de marmite. J'en ai caqueté de rire. Si c'était lui le Démon Vert, nous n'avions vraiment pas à nous inquiéter.

Je m'installai donc un peu plus confortablement, secouant mes plumes et repliant mes pattes contre moi, et m'endormis sous la douce chaleur de la matinée.

Je fus réveillé à peine une heure plus tard, lorsque mes pattes quittèrent le sol. Deux mains humaines m'agrippaient et me soulevaient à plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Je battis des ailes vigoureusement et tentai de le griffer avec mes pattes mais rien n'y faisait. Je hurlai de terreur mais c'était comme si aucun de mes congénères ne pouvaient entendre ma détresse.

L'humain qui me retenait contre mon gré et tentait, je le croyais en tout cas, de me kidnapper se tourna d'un coup sur la droite et dévala la pente du toit à toute vitesse. Puis, au moment de sauter, il cria :

« YAAAAAAH ! »

Et, sans plus d'explications, il me lança dans les airs.

Je pus aisément grâce à mes ailes ralentir la chute et me poser en douceur. Me tournant vers l'humain qui m'avait fait vivre la peur de ma vie, je penchai la tête sur le côté, étonné. C'était le Démon Vert. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour me blesser, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu me faire croire les contes que j'avais entendus à son sujet. Serait-il possible qu'il ait cru que j'étais coincé ou que j'étais en danger, tout là haut ?

Cela paraissait étrange qu'il ait voulu me sauver. Mais ce petit humain ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'on m'avait dit du monstre sanguinaire d'autrefois, si on ne prenait pas en compte le chapeau pointu. Alors je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Après avoir ramassé une sauterelle -ne me demandais pas pourquoi- et l'avoir mis dans une immense poche pleine de curiosités en tout genre, le Démon Vert se dirigea à nouveau vers moi. Je le regardai suspicieusement, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir encore. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'interroger à ce sujet que déjà il me saisissait à nouveau par les plumes et me plaçais au dessus de sa tête.

Je protestais par des cris sonores bien évidemment ! J'étais le Coq-en-Pâte, bon sang de bonsoir ! Ça méritait un peu de respect non ? De quel droit osait-il se servir de moi comme d'une ombrelle ?

Il traversa le village, refusant obstinément de me lâcher. Personne ne semblait étonné de le voir se promener ainsi et cela me mettait dans une rage folle. Puis alors que nous arrivions aux abords de l'enclos entourant le Poulailler, il me lança une nouvelle fois dans les airs. J'atterris pile à côté de la mangeoire alors qu'il s'éloignait, d'un pas tranquille, pour discuter avec l'étrange humain qui tous les matins venait récupérer nos œufs -là encore, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Je ne pouvait que m'étonner encore plus de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il donc provoquer toute cette frayeur chez moi uniquement pour me ramener ici ? C'était une drôle de façon d'occuper ses journées. J'en parlai à mes amis, Chick et Cotti, mais à ma plus grande surprise ils n'avaient ni entendu mes appels de détresse, ni mes cris de protestation et ne se souvenait pas de m'avoir vu sur la tête d'un humain.

« Cot cot, cot cot cot ! S'exclama Chick en riant.

-Cot.. grommelai-je dans mon barbillon.»

C'était inexplicable. A croire que j'étais le seul à avoir vu le Démon Vert. Mais je ne devenais pas fou, ça j'en étais sûr ! Je secouai la crête, abandonnant l'idée de leur prouver que tout cela était bien réel. Après tout, si ce drôle d'humain vert était vraiment un démon, peut-être était-il capable de se rendre invisible. Et personne ne pourrait croire ça.

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, le Démon Vert se retrouva dans l'enclos. Allons donc, que voulait-il encore ? Il commença par passer la tête dans le poulailler. Comme ça, lui aussi était un passionné d'œufs ? Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les humains font si grand cas de ces choses là ! M'enfin, chacun ses hobbies je suppose.

Une fois les œufs récupérés, il m'avisa du coin de l'œil et une étrange lueur apparut dans son regard.

« Cot ? Lui demandai-je. »

Un sourire inquiétant me répondit. Il se mit à courir vers moi, sortit son épée de son fourreau et avant que je n'ai esquissé le moindre geste, il me frappa de toute sa force.

Le choc m'éjecta en arrière sous les yeux ébahis de mes camarades. Mon merveilleux plumage blanc devint alors aussi rouge que ma crête. Mon mécanisme de survie s'était activé. Sans réfléchir, je m'envolai courageusement vers la tête du Démon, le picorant avec mon bec et me servant de mes pattes pour lui griffer le visage. Mes compatriotes me vinrent aussitôt en aide, fonçant sur notre ennemi cauchemardesque les uns après les autres et lui arrachant des petits grognements de douleur tandis qu'il prenait la fuite.

Nous le poursuivîmes jusqu'à ce qu'il se réfugia à l'intérieur d'une maison, dans son incroyable lâcheté. Il était désormais hors d'atteinte. Aussitôt, tout redevint calme dans Cocorico et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Pour tous les autres, ce fut très vite comme si rien ne s'était produit. Et je me prêtai à ce jeu-là volontiers, souhaitant oublier ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute.

Je n'en eus cependant pas le temps. Car, si tôt que le Démon Vert eut quitté Cocorico, l'humain collectionnant les œufs annonça qu'il avait besoin de l'un d'entre nous pour son célèbre « Coq-en-Pâte » annuel. Étant le détenant du titre, je m'avançai fièrement pour me présenter à lui.

Et devinez qui a fini dans la casserole ?

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
